Pasar página
by Druida
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y todos parecen pasar página. ¿Todos? ¡No! Pansy Parkinson sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer**: No soy rubia ni quiero serlo. Así que no, esto no me pertenece, to's de JK.

Este fic participa en el reto "**Heridas de guerra**" del foro "**La Sala de los Menesteres**" y ha sido beteado por la maravillosa **Maia Sharaiam**.

* * *

Pansy no entiende.

—Vaya, quizá deberíamos ir a otro baño en el que no haya una sangre sucia— dice en voz muy alta cuando se encuentra frente a Hermione Granger. Está sonriendo, como si fuera la gran broma de este siglo y el siguiente. Granger, que siempre va con la chica Comadreja, ni siquiera levanta la mirada hacia ella.

Tracey, a su espalda, tose ligeramente, Daphne se remueve incómoda y Millicent murmura algo inteligible.

—Sí— responde con tranquilidad Granger—. Será lo mejor, que os marchéis rápido antes de que os pegue alguna enfermedad.

Pansy no entiende la sonrisa en los labios de la chica Comadreja. No entiende que sus amigas no vuelvan a acompañarla al baño. Pansy solo ve como la han criado. Solo resuena en sus oídos comentarios desdeñosos de su madre o las miradas cargadas de superioridad de su padre.

* * *

Pansy no entiende.

—Draco, ven, siéntate aquí— dice palmeando uno de los sofás de su Sala Común en cuanto lo ve entrar por la puerta.

Draco aún está más delgado de lo que le sienta bien, tiene profundas ojeras y el rostro ligeramente chupado. Pero para Pansy siempre ha sido guapísimo, con ese pelo rubio que le cae hacia atrás y esos ojos grises que dicen tan poco y quieren decir tanto.

—¿Qué?— pregunta secamente. Draco ya no tiene humor para nada y eso es algo que Pansy sí que entiende (o que cree entender), porque que los sangre sucias ganaran es una faena, la verdad.

—Venga, ven— insiste, palmeando el asiento y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Draco bufa y se deja caer con poca elegancia. Está más lejos de lo que a Pansy le gustaría, pero no le importa. Se acerca un poco más, apretando su costado contra el suyo y atrapa una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Parece que Draco va a protestar, pero finalmente no dice nada y se deja hacer. Pansy acaricia con cariño el dorso de su mano y sonríe con felicidad. Allí está el paraíso.

—Esta mañana nos hemos encontrado cara a cara con Granger y la chica Comadreja— dice sin poder evitar sonreír. Sabe que si alguien puede entenderla es él. Draco.

—¿Y a mí qué?— pregunta con desagrado sin mirarla. Pansy pasa con cariño a la palma y la recorre con sus dedos.

—Ojalá hubiera ganado El Señor Tenebroso— sentencia sin detener sus movimientos, deseando subir un poco más arriba para poder ver (y acariciar) la marca tenebrosa.

Draco se tensa a su lado y se suelta de un manotazo.

—Draco…

—Déjalo ya, ¿vale?

Pansy no entiende cuándo ha dejado de ser divertido meterse con los sangre sucia y desearles la muerte. No entiende por qué Draco cada vez se acerca menos a ella.

* * *

Pansy no entiende.

No entiende cómo puede aguantar Draco con todo el uniforme puesto. Hace un calor horrible, un calor digno de pleno verano, que hace que la ropa se pegue al cuerpo y que lo único que se te ocurra es tirarte al Lago.

Todos se han quitado las túnicas y se han arremangado las blusas del uniforme. Incluso Blaise se ha quitado los zapatos (dejándolos perfectamente alineados, con los calcetines doblados a su lado).

Y Draco está ahí, sentado a medio metro del resto del grupo, con la mirada perdida y más ropa encima de la que debería estar permitida. Pansy lo mira sin entender.

El debería estar allí, con ellos, riéndose y pasándoselo bien. Debería quitarse la corbata del cuello y alborotarse el pelo. Debería sonreír como antaño. Debería enseñar su marca sin avergonzarse. Es un orgullo, Pansy lo sabe. Sus padres siempre se lo han dicho.

Pero ahí está él, alejado de todos, con la cabeza gacha. Como si perteneciera a otro mundo.

No entiende cuando se levanta y, sin decir media palabra, desaparece hacia el castillo.

—Ya se le pasará— dice con convicción a nadie en particular.

* * *

Pansy no entiende.

Millicent ha dejado de hablarle después de hacer un comentario especialmente cruel sobre los mestizos. Pansy sabe que debería haber tenido más cuidado y no hacerlo delante de ella, pero es que últimamente todo el mundo está tan sensible que…

Lo peor es que Tracey se fue con ella sin dudarlo un segundo. Y Daphne, después de murmurar un escueto "lo siento" las siguió.

Así que la primera salida a Hogsmeade decide hacerla sola.

Es una sensación nueva. A donde quiera que mira ve chicos de otras casas sonriendo y riendo, hablando en voz alta y disfrutando el día. Y ella está ahí, en la plaza del pueblo, sentada sin nada que hacer o nadie con quién hablar.

Suspira y decide que ya ha perdido suficiente tiempo por hoy. Se levanta y se atusa la falda de su túnica nueva y, entonces, lo ve.

No le ha invitado a ir con ella porque siempre está como ido y de mal humor. Había pensado en llevarle unos dulces para animarlo y pasar el resto de la tarde sentados frente a la chimenea. Pero allí está, en Hogsmeade.

Del brazo de otra chica.

—Draco— murmura sintiéndose completamente estúpida. Él agita la cabeza y tiene la vergüenza de sonrojarse un poco. La saluda y sigue andando, con la chica de su brazo.

Pansy no entiende porqué Draco la ha cambiado por otra (la pequeña y horrible hermana de Daphne) y lo único que sabe hacer es bajar la cabeza y tragarse las lágrimas mientras va a comprar los dulces.

Sola o acompañada tiene un plan para esa tarde.

* * *

Cuando llega a su Sala Común solo se encuentra allí a Gregory Goyle. Greg tiene muy mal aspecto desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, Pansy cree que es porque echa de menos a Vincent. Y por una vez, hay algo que entiende.

Se deja caer a su lado sin acordarse casi de lo furiosa que se supone que está.

—Odio a Astoria Greengrass— explica, ofreciéndole uno de las pastas.

Greg tarda un minuto entero en reaccionar. Pansy casi cree que la está ignorando como el resto de sus supuestos amigos cuando se mueve un poco y coge uno de los dulces (de chocolate, relleno de caramelo y galleta).

—Yo odio a Vincent— dice con voz triste.

Pansy asiente y coge una pasta (de glaseado rosa), la mordisquea un poco y luego la vuelve a dejar con el resto.

—Me gustaba todo más antes.

—A mí también. Estaba Vincent— Coge otra pasta antes de añadir, con voz triste—. Lo echo de menos.

—Yo también— dice. Y se sorprende al descubrir que es verdad.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
